


After You

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [35]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following an embarrassing walk-in by Bellamy Octavia attempts to get Clarke to take the fall... And fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You

"So," Clarke hummed quietly, rolling the sound around in her mouth as she glanced at her companion. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well," The dark haired woman muttered crossing her arms over her chest. "We both know that my Brother likes you better than me. I thought we could use that... So, I'd go out after you." 

"I am not walking into that first Octavia!" Clarke hissed as she jabbed her thumb backwards towards the doorway of Octavia's bedroom. "It's embarrassing enough already."

"He's my Brother!" Octavia argued pursing her lips in an attempt to tug on Clarke's conscience with her pout.

"Nope." Clarke shook her head. "I am not falling for the puppy dog expression this time Octavia. That's precisely what got us into this situation in the first place." 

Octavia grunted in agreement before replying. "Well, it's not as if you didn't enjoy the quickie too." 

"Oh," Clarke smirked, stepping up to the younger girl's side to run her fingers up across her collarbones and under the straps of the woman's tank top. "I definitely enjoyed it, but I'm still not going out and facing your Brother alone. You know how he's been with your former boyfriends!"

"Exactly!" Octavia grinned as she curled her arms around Clarke's waist. Her fingertips caressed the soft skin peeking out from beneath the waistband of Clarke's t-shirt sending shivers racing up Clarke's spine. "He's hated them all, but, you're not my boyfriend." 

"No." Clarke laughed. "I'm your girlfriend, which means that I'm the one that's exposed you to a whole new type of inappropriate situations." 

"At least you can't get me pregnant." Octavia chuckled leaning in to place a soft kiss on the corner of Clarke's mouth. "Fine, if you don't want to go out first, I guess I'm going to have to go."

"I'll come with you." Clarke said as she turned her head to capture Octavia's mouth in a soft but long kiss. "I can't let Bellamy take you away. I'm sort of fond of you now." 

"Only sort of?" Octavia joked, nibbling Clarke's bottom lip affectionately. 

"Hmm," Clarke hummed in reply. "I've just got you trained to do things the way that I like. Such as bringing me coffee at the end of my lectures, and proposing quickies in the middle of the afternoon." 

"Well, I normally get coffee for myself, so it's not as if getting one for you is a problem." Octavia said ducking her head into the crook of Clarke's shoulder. "And, quickies in the middle of the day are totally awesome. I can see why you're a fan." 

"Exactly." Clarke laughed. The blonde haired woman smoothed her fingers across Octavia's shoulders, before shifting her hands to squeeze the woman's hips. "Come on, let's get out there." 

Octavia huffed out a laugh as she strode across her bedroom to open the doorway, "After you!"


End file.
